


Regret

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Regret, klaineadvent, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine talk about their regrets.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #18: Regret
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135457666955/regret

Kurt and Blaine were wandering around their Lima apartment in their pajamas decorating their home for Christmas. The Christmas tree was up and the lights had been strung on it leaving just the boxes of ornaments that Burt had given Kurt and Pam had given Blaine. 

“Do you ever regret things that happened this past year?” Kurt asked as he reached in the box of ornaments and pulled out his mother’s perfume bottle.

Blaine thought for a minute as he pulled out one of the ornaments from the box his mother had given him. “Well, not really, but sort of. Like, I regret the way things I did hurt you. I know that you seeing me with Dave had to hurt. I think the idea of Dave I don’t regret, but maybe a different person instead of Dave would have been better. Dave just happened to be there when I needed someone, but do I ever wish it had been anyone else? A part of me does because maybe that wouldn’t have hurt you quite as much. I was in a relationship with your former tormentor. I know that hurt you, and that I regret. What about you?”

“A part of me regrets what I said about not wanting to marry you that night, because we would have been married earlier if I hadn’t said it, but a bigger part of me is glad that it happened. It needed to happen, as much as I wish it didn’t. We’re both better people because of what happened. Would we have both ended up in therapy if it never happened?”

“Probably not.”

“See. That’s what I mean. We were forced to work through are problems instead of running away from them. And as much as I didn’t like it, I’m glad Dave was here for you when I couldn’t be.”

Blaine put down the ornament in his hand and wrapped Kurt up in his arms. “We are better because of what happened.” He kissed Kurt quickly before returning to his ornament. “Do you ever regret crashing Santana and Brittany’s wedding?”

“Why on earth would I regret that?” Kurt laughed.

Blaine stopped and laughed. “Because you didn’t have your dream wedding.”

“I realized that location and wedding party and food were all extra. I just needed you.”

“No regrets, then?”

“No regrets. Just love,” Kurt said smiling.

Blaine laughed hysterically. “Really? Teenage Dream?”

Kurt just smiled and returned to hanging ornaments on the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135457666955/regret


End file.
